mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money
''The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money ''is the Largest Bank in History, created by The Seed of That Once Controlled Me 'when he left ' Commercial Banks.ink . Staff Main Members Past Members History Origins The Seed of That Once Controlled Me named his new company “'The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money'.” He named it this because he was so confident it will succeed that he believed the truth was the only way. During a small time after this, his net worth dropped by 50.3% (witch means nothing by the end of the day) as people didn’t like the title, but after a day it shot back up by 3.5 billion percent as other Banks Fell. The Independent Bank of Stealing your Money became the biggest, most successful business in History. Making The Advert, Hiring the Up and coming Actor During this time he insisted that his bank should make a high-budget advert, full of explosions, romance and cliffhangers so expensive that the audience could worry for not just the characters but for their own lives as well. He also wanted to produce, write and Direct the commercial however directing duties somehow fell upon the Breakfast Man (presumably with The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s permission) Vomit looked all over the Star Filled Nebula of Tarran for a suitable Cast, for the role of the love interest he was considering hiring a Block of Dirt he found lying on the floor for the lead female role, but thought people may consider it stunt Casting, The Role of Dy went to Doris Doubleknocker, a 87 year old woman famous for the lead role in 1994 “'Hamlet me in'.” For the male part, Vomit looked at many for the role, including Dan Ackroyd, Brad Pitt, Scarlett Johanson with a drawn on mustache, Tom Baker, The Living Anus, Steve Buscemi and the entire cast of “Twelve Angry Men” at once(they talking In union). The Role of Zigzag went to Tilly Jilly Milly with a Nilly, An unknown actor at the time who had been in Small parts in the A.C.T.V. Soup drama “'The Flick of a Dick'.” He was Caught in the eye of the Seed of That Once Controlled Me when he saw him preform the lead role in the theater rendition of “'How to kill a mocking Turd!'” Witch was critically panned for its “'Brilliant'” performances. Filming took over seven years! During this time he and Tilly became close firends, so close in fact, Tilly invited him to both be his best man at his wedding and to watch his gran have her prostate exam. The Seed of That Once Controlled Me was there when Tilly Jilly Milly with a Nilly discovered she had Cancer. Doris, on the other hand wasn’t happy with The Seed of That Once Controlled Me’s script. Complaining that the rape scene'''s weren’t '''strong enough, she tried to convince them to allow her to get her vigina out but the finish project used a CGI model.* The Advert came out to Confusing critical response, most review it as a ‘'don’t know'” advert. Some believe that this is proof the one true god has judge us, and claim guilty. John C Mathew of the Yearly Mirrors wrote “'One moment it’s like watching the innocent of Teletubbies, followed by a real life person burning. 10 point for creativity, minus 50 for anything else'.” *=The CGI artist made a horrible continuity Error, they may have done the Pink Flower of a lady part, but forgot to create the rest of the body, so in the Advert, for one shot, there appears to be a Flying Fofo. Category:Teams Category:Banks